Arrowverse GroupChat
by zar1t0maz
Summary: First 2 chapters are just legends of tomorrow, then it goes into arrowverse.
1. Chapter 1

Nate: Hey guys! I created a group chat!:)

Sara: Shut up, I'm training!

Ray: Do you mind not bothering us during a mission? Oh, and BTW, we should have nicknames

* Nate changed his name to SteelHistorian*

SteelHistorian: Like it?

Sara: it sucks

* Sara changed her name to AwesomeAssassin*

SteelHistorian: SteelHistorian is the best name:)

AwesomeAssassin: RIght…

Mick: Sup idiots

AwsomeAssassin: I am not an idiot. I trained as an assassin for heavens sake.

SteelHistorian: Change your name to something cool like mine

Mick: Yours suck. Actually AwesomeAssassin isn't too bad.

AwesomeAssassin: Get wrecked SuckyHistorian XD

*Mick changed his to FireIsAwesome*

FireIsAwesome: Like it?

SteelHistorian: Not really. But it fits you.

AwesomeAssassin: Better than historian

FireIsAwesome: Mental high five AwesomeAssassin

AwesomeAssassin: Mental high five accepted. Anyways, historian, it's your fault that FireIsAwesome and I are wrecking you. YOU started this group chat.

Jax: Hey. Let me guess. SteelHistorian is Nate, AwesomeAssassin is Sara and FireIsAwesome is Mick?

SteelHistorian: yep. BTW, which is the best name

Jax: AwesomeAssassin, easy.

AwesomeAssassin: Thx Jax

*Jax changed his name to TheBetterHalfOfFirestorm*

TheBetterHalfOfFirestorm: Like it?

SteelHistorian: Stein's going to hate it.

FireIsAwesome: Do it to annoy him fireboy

Amaya: whatsthis

SteelHistorian: Something called texting

Amaya: cani changemy name

AwesomeAssassin: Sure. Be right there

*Amaya changed her name to AnimalMorpher*

TheBetterHalfOfFirestorm: Good name. Better than SteelHistorian.

SteelHistorian: Stop hating on my name!

AnimalMorpher: Yeah, Nate change your name to something actually good

AwesomeAssassin: :) get wrecked by your girlfriend SuckyHistorian

SteelHistorian: :(

Ray: Hey guys! Whoa, some good and bad nicknames. The worst is SteelHistorian.

SteelHistorian: :( :( :(

*Ray changed his name to DaAtom*

DaAtom: That's better

Martin: Why can't we just talk like normal, civilized human beings?

TheBetterHalfOfFirestorm: Grey, chose a nickname.

Martin: Jefferson, that name is cruel.

TheBetterHalfOfFirestorm: I claimed it. No copyright grey

Martin: Anyways, Jefferson, I am the better half. I have more experience.

TheBetterHalfOfFirestorm: K Grey. Who does all the physical stuff? Who sacrifices body? Me. Btw, this is texting, don't have to type in full sentences

* Martin changed his name to TheBestFirestorm*

DaAtom: get wrecked jax

FireIsAwesome: :0

*TheBetterHalfOfFirestorm changed his name to MartinSucks *

AwesomeAssassin: K, this is funny to see the Firestorm part 1 and 2 fight for da better name

Amaya: Same AwesomeAssassin

DaAtom: Same

SteelHistorian: Agreed

AnimalMorpher: Well, at least they both have better nicknames than u XD

DaAtom: oooooohhhh

AwesomeAssassin: Burned SteelHistorian

MartinSucks: Get wrecked

TheBestFirestorm: Jefferson! Are you doing this for the sole purpose of annoying me?

MartinSucks: What?

FireIsAwesome: Great name fireboy

DaAtom: How about we stick with our real names to prevent any more fights.

*SteelHistorian changed his name to Nate*

*AwesomeAssassin changed her name to Sara*

* FireIsAwesome changed his name to Mick*

*AnimalMorpher changed her name to Amaya*

*DaAtom changed his name to Ray*

*TheBestFirestorm changed his name to Martin*

*MartinSucks changed his name to Jax*


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya: Hey, Gideon said there are such things as texting shortcuts. What are they?

Mick: WTF u dumb

Sara: Mick, she's from the 1940's when they had no phones.

Nate: For example, BTW means by the way.

Amaya: Why are people so lazy nowdays? What's wrong with the whole phrase, By the way?

Jax: For more efficiency

Martin: I agree with Jiwe for this one

Ray: BTW, we r NOT lazy, just wanna type their message out faster

Amaya: so? Just get faster at typing!

Sara: Some people r just naturally slow

Nate: she's right Amaya

Amaya: what are those:) things?

Sara: look at it sideways:)

Jax: Same for XD, :( ;) and:0

Nate: don't forget-_- but look normally

Amaya: OHHHH, why don't you use those smiley faces and sad and yellow faces

Sara: You mean emojis?

Amaya: Those yellow faces

Sara: LOL, Amaya. Those are called emojis.

Amaya: What does LOL stand for? Something completely idiotic?

Ray: Laugh out Loud.

Amaya: OK, that's weird!

Jax: Welcome to the Internet age


	3. Chapter 3

(Featuring Team flash,supergirl, and arrow)

Intros and meeting each other

Laurel: who's on this?

Sara: OMG Laur u r alive!

Laurel: Back at u

Sara: 2 provide my response for ur question. Team Legends, Team Flash and Team Arrow.

Barry: Hey! Is this team arrow chat

Sara: It's also team legends.

Mick: Sara, y did u invite Barry?

Laurel: Sis,why are you hanging out with a criminal?

Barry: Sara, why is Mick on your team?

Ray: Hey, is this now a huge group chat with team arrow and flash?

Sara: yea, BTW, Laurel, he ended up getting chosen by rip for the team.

Mick: And you ignore my question.  
Barry: and mine

Sara: too bad

Felicity: OMG Sara!

Sara: Hey Felicity, how r u

Felicity: Alive

Sara: good. Is team arrow here

Oliver: Present

Diggle: Present

Thea: here

Rene: hi

Curtis: what's up

Dinah: hey

Iris: Hi, I don't think I know everyone here.

Cisco: Sup, shouldn't we invite team supergirl?

Barry: They're on a different earth!

Jax: Hey

Martin: Hello all.

Jax: You don't have to be so formal

Cisco: Can we have nicknames?

Sara: NO

Ray:NO

Jax: NO

Martin:NO

Nate:NO

Amaya:NO

Mick:NO

Cisco: Why r u all against it?

Sara: Scroll up, to the beginning of the chat

Cisco: oh

Caitlin: Hi and who is everyone?

Iris: Caitlin, it's team legends and arrow

Jesse: Hey

Wally: Sup

Harrison Wells (Earth 2): Jesse! What did I say about screen time?

Jesse: Only with you, but ur in it so i can be in it

Kara: What's this

Cisco: Yeah it worked.  
Sara: It's a team legend, arrow, flash and now supergirl group chat.

Winn: Hey Cisco

Cisco: Hey

Felicity: Who's on team supergirl?  
Kara: me

Winn: me

Alex: me

James: me

Jon: me

Maggie: me

Lena: me

Amaya: nice to meet u guys

Kara: thx Amaya. Do u have powers?

Amaya: yea-animal changing powers

Barry: Intros, I am Barry Allen, Earth 1, flash

Cisco: Cisco Ramon, Earth 1, vibe/team flash tech genius

Iris: Iris West, Earth 1, no superpowers:(

Felicity: Felicity Smoak, Earth 1, team arrow tech genius

Alex: Alex Danvers, Earth 39, DEO agent/supergirl's sister

Rene: Rene Ramirez, Earth 1, Wild dog

Nate: Nate Heywood. Earth 1. Citizen Steel

Thea: Thea Queen, Earth 1, Speedy

James: James Olsen, Earth 39, Guardian

Winn: Winn Schott, Earth 39, tech genius for team supergirl

Sara: Sara Lance, Earth 1, White Canary/Waverider captain

Jax: Jefferson Jackson, Earth 1, one part of firestorm, crew's handyman

Caitlin: Caitlin Snow, Earth 1, team flash doctor

Jesse: Jesse Wells, Earth 2, team flash aka Jesse Quick

Amaya: Amaya Jiwe, Earth 1 and from 1940's, animal changing powers, also known as Vixen

Harrison: Harrison Wells, Earth 2, tech dude

Kara: Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El, Earth 39, Supergirl

Ray: Ray Palmer, Earth 1, The Atom

Curtis: Curtis Holt, Earth 1, Mr. Terrific,

Martin: Martin Stein, Earth 1, firestorm

Lena: Lena Luthor, Earth 39, no powers:(

Wally: Wally West, Earth 1, speedster known as Kid Flash

Oliver: Oliver Queen, Earth 1, Arrow

Jon: Jon Jones, Mars, Martian Manhunter

Laurel: Laurel Lance, Earth 1, Black Canary

Diggle: John Diggle, Earth one, Spartan

Maggie:Maggie Sawyer, Earth 39, police

Dinah: Dinah Drake, Earth 1, the new canary

Cisco: Wow. Lots of peeps…

Ray: Yea

Alex: Ditto

Thea: Anyways, what r we gonna talk about

Oliver: About how life is going

Sara: Team legends is in 1923 right now

Laurel: Wat

Ray: Laurel, we are on a time traveling ship. Pretty kwol

Felicity: k, gtg, criminal on da loose

Cisco: K, bye

Amaya: Bye

Alex: Bye

*Everyone logged off the chat*


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the people who've actually been reading this.**

* everyone logged on to the chat*

Iris: So, what?

Mick: Hey idiots, what's the occasion?

Barry: There doesn't have to be an occasion( Iris that was on the huge group chat)

Iris: Sorry

Lena: You realize its 3 in the morning?

Sara: Guys its midnight

Thea: It's 10 am

Caitlin: Finally. Someone with common sense

Thea: :)

Sara: I'm offended

Lena:me 2

Alex: Why wake me up? I'm going to kill you, i was in a perfectly good dream

Ray: Same

Amaya: I'm trying to sleep! I need to turn off the notifications at night

Jax: zzzzzz

Laurel: Is there a time that we ALL are then text then

Cisco: sure-for Flash/Arrow, 8 pm, Supergirl 1 pm, and Legends of tomorrow 10 am

Sara: Cisco we r on a timeship. We go through time. What time it is keeps changing

Maggie: how dare u

Oliver: Sorry I am giving a speech!

Felicity: No you aren't, you're playing candy crush

Oliver: How-How did u know

Felicity: Basic hacking

Thea: What did we say about hacking?

Felicity: Cisco help

Cisco: Hacking is just a nature for people

Barry: quoted by Francisco Ramon

Caitlin: wow

Wally: Is he always like this?

Barry: yea

Winn: I think I like u Cisco

Cisco: Finally! Some appreciation

* In a private chat between Cisco and Winn*

Cisco: Dude, we should become Team Tech

Winn: Yeah, shouldnt we invite that blonde girl

Cisco: Felicity?

*Cisco invited Felicity to Team Tech*

Felicity: wat

Winn: We are the tech genius peeps

Felicity: True enough

Winn: Who's legends tech

Cisco: probably Ray

*Felicity invited Ray to team tech*

Ray: Hey, who's on this

Cisco: Me, Felicity, and Winn

Ray: Wats this about

Felicity: how team tech RULES

Winn: we need to get revenge on the big heroes

Ray:?

Winn: Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, White Canary

Ray: Maybe not. You realize they all can kill us

Winn: Even that Canary girl

Felicity: Winn, she's an assassin!

Winn: k, what about arrow

Cisco: Winn, they all can kill u, easily.

Ray: she has bloodlust issues and might accidently kill Thea

Winn: What does Thea have to do with anything?

Ray: Sara is technically a zombie. She was killed by Thea and brought back, using the Larzurus pit.

Winn: But Thea's nice

CIsco: Her dad drugged her

Winn:wow

* Back to the group chat*

Sara: Hey Ray, where r u

Ray:In the cargo hold, y

Jax: oh,

Laurel: Wat

Jax: Sara is beating up Ray for telling Winn about bloodlusts

Thea: Again, I'm so sorry

Oliver: Ray, Sara specifically said she wanted her bloodlust a secret

Lena: What's bloodlust

Sara: It's nothing

Laurel: Sara, she deserves to know. So does the rest of team supergirl

Sara: Thea, can u explain

Thea: Long story short, I was drugged and killed Sara. Laurel bargained with the league to let her use the Larzurus pit to bring Sara back. However, the Larzurus pit makes you want to kill the person who killed you

Maggie: Cool

Alex: I want one

Sara: It is NOT cool

Thea: agreed

Kara: Y? It sounds so awesome to be able to ressurect

Thea: u take it

Sara: K, so basically you come back to life. Ur filled with bloodlust, and the only way it's sated is by killing the person who killed you

Alex: So?  
Sara: I refuse to kill Thea

Lena: still kwol

Barry: GTG,TTYL

*Every logged off the chat*


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I know I am really bad at updating. Anyways, I want to say thanks to the people who actually read this.

Laurel: Plz get me out

Sara: Laurel? Ru ok

Thea: She's been captured

Caitlin: Too bad

Barry: She's turned into killer frost

Cisco: And captured Laurel

Ray: Y?  
Sara: B right there

*In actual time*

" Caitlin, let Laurel go." Sara said calmly.

" Perfect. " Caitlin scoffs." What are you going to do about it?"

" Cait, I don't want to, but if I have to, I'll fight to save my sister." Sara said calmly.

" Go on." Caitlin sneered." I dare you."

Sara threw a knife at Caitlin's foot and she howled out in pain. She punched her in the face and undid Laurel's restraints.

*Back to the chat*

Caitlin: I'm so sorry Laurel  
Sara: I should be the one saying sorry. I threw a knife at you

Caitlin: To save your sis

Laurel: Caitlin, it wasn't you. Sara, thx and can i talk in private

Thea: Am i late

Amaya: yeah youre reallylate

*Laurel created the group Canary*

*Laurel invited Sara to join*

Sara: so yea, whassup

Laurel: Don't tell but…

Sara: but what

Laurel: I'm engaged to Ollie

Sara: OMG he asked

Laurel: Yea, but can you be my maid of honor?  
Sara: Does that mean I have to wear an ugly dress

Laurel: Sara, I'm letting you choose what the bridesmaids wear, but it has to be approved

Sara: One sec, I choose this [ ]

Laurel: Can we change the color to anything not black?  
Laurel: It's gonna clash with my wedding dress

Sara: do i have to make a speech about how you suck

Laurel: SARA!

Sara: Should I mention how he cheated on u with moi

Laurel: Sara Lance

Laurel: You have to give a bio, and how we had our relationship with each other

Sara: Why me? Why not Felicity or Thea or someone like that

Laurel: Because u r my sister

Sara: Ur point being

Laurel: You've known me longer than anyone else has

Sara: False- Dad has known u longer

Laurel: Sara, u know what I mean

Sara: What do u mean

Laurel: SARA!

Sara: Anyways, should we tell?  
Laurel: no, only, u me ollie and thea knows i think

Sara: who r your bridesmaids

Laurel: You, Felicity and Thea

Sara: When

Laurel: In 2 months

Sara: I'll be there

Laurel: Thx sis

Sara: no prob

*Everyone logged off Canary*


	6. Chapter 6

Diggle: Can i invite Lyla

Amaya: Who's Lyla  
Oliver: Diggle's wife

*Diggle added Lyla to the group chat*

Lyla: State your name or I will infect a virus in your phone

Diggle: Lyla! Calm down

Lyla: John! Who's in this?  
Thea: Team arrow, flash, legends, and supergirl.

Lyla: Meaning?

Felicity: Hi lyla and scroll up

Sara: Can I add Nyssa?  
Laurel: Sure

*Sara added Nyssa to the group chat*

Nyssa: Huh

Sara: Nyssa! You're alive!

Nyssa: Back at you

Laurel: Save this drama for a private chat.

Nyssa: Hello, Laurel

Laurel: Nyssa

Nyssa: Can I kill anyone?

Sara: Nyssa!

*Later in a private chat between Sara and Nyssa*

Sara: Nyssa, how's life

Nyssa: Good…

Sara: Nyssa don't lie

Nyssa: Fine. Talia's back

Sara: oh…

Nyssa: She is an idiot, and still is a cold-blooded assassin.

Sara: Calm down nys. If u need help, I'll be there

Nyssa: Thank you, Sara.

*Back to the group chat*

Amaya: What was that about

Sara: Private stuff

Felicity: u talked about Talia?

Laurel: Wat?

Felicity: (this is there conversation)

{Sara: Nyssa, how's life

Nyssa: Good…

Sara: Nyssa don't lie

Nyssa: Fine. Talia's back

Sara: oh…

Nyssa: She is an idiot, and still is a cold-blooded assassin.

Sara: Calm down nys. If u need help, I'll be there

Nyssa: Thank you, Sara.}

Sara: Felicity Donna Smoak, how dare u look into private chats?  
Felicity: Wat? Protect it

Nyssa: How do you protect from hackers

Felicity: u cant

Barry: Just steal the phone

Kara: U realize not everyone's as fast as us

Jon: True

*Team Tech*

Felicity: Yeah!

Winn: what  
Felicity: I hacked into Nyssa's phone

Ray: It's Sara. HOW DARE U HACK INTO NYSSA"S PHONE? OR ANYONES?I'LL KILL U

Cisco: Bye

*Cisco has left team tech*

Felicity: Ray, tell Sara Its just a second nature to hack

Ray: Owwww

Winn: U ok

Ray: No…

Felicity: Wat happened

Ray: Sara punched in my guts

Ray: BTW, why did Cisco leave?

Felicity: Dunno. Prob flash stuff

Ray: True...


	7. Chapter 7

Sara: Ray, what the heck were u thinking  
Ray: U realize this is on the group chat

Sara: Shoot

Felicity: Ray, what did you do

Mick: Haircut seduced Susan B Anthony

Everybody except Ray: Ray!

Ray: What? She's hot. And you can't talk Sara. You seduced Alexander Hamilton.

Laurel: Is he hot?

Sara: Chill everyone. Not my fault. During a mission, then he followed me home. Grabbed me and then…

Felicity: Wat?

Sara: Seduced me. Then I punched him in the gut.

Everyone except Sara: SARA!

Nyssa: I'm so proud

Everyone except Sara and Nyssa: NYSSA!  
Oliver: resident assassins are at it.

Barry: Not surprised. Assassins are being so violent.

Maggie: Is Sara hot? Is that why Hamilton followed u?

Oliver: She is pretty hot-

Laurel: Ew, that's my sister

Laurel: And then you cheated on me with her.

Oliver: Laur-

Sara: To quote Dinah Laurel Lance " Save this drama for a private chat. "

Kara: You have a point Sara

Sara: To everybody: I always have a point.

Lena: Wat happened between Oliver, Sara, and Laurel?

Sara: um

Laurel: uh

Oliver: ...

Thea: Long story short, Oliver cheated on Laurel with Sara, and Oliver invited Sara on a boat trip, and the boat crashed. Sara was rescued by a dude named Anthony Ivo, who claimed to try to save the world, but was evil. Oliver was trained by some people (Shado and Slade) that taught him how to fight, and then Oliver developed a crush on Shado, but then Ivo made him choose between Sara and Shado. He chose Sara, which made Slade really mad. Somehow, Sara was left dying on the island, when Nyssa came, for unknown reasons. Nyssa rescued Sara and they fell in love.

Nyssa: I believe that info wasn't needed

Sara: The reasoning is because when I went to 1958, and was stranded, I went back to the league and told Ra's al Ghul to rescue me

Laurel: No one told me she was alive!

Sara: Within the league, you can't communicate with the people outside Nanda Parbat.

Oliver: u could've tried

Nyssa: Ra's Al Ghul was strict. Killed us if we didn't listen

James: Why's he so harsh?

Kara: James, there earth seems so much more harsh. BTW, can I invite Mon-el?  
Iris: ?

Winn: Her boyfriend

Amaya: As longhe isn't an idiot, sure

All supergirl team except Kara: oh, he is

Caitlin: Invite him anyways

*Kara invited Mike to join the group chat*

Mike: Watthis

Amaya: Good, Im not the only one withtexting isssues

Kara: Mon-el this is Team flash,legends, arrow and supergirl

Sara: Nice to meet u

Mike: Thanks

Mick: eaijdglan

Barry: Mick u ok

Sara: no

Mike: Well, leave them to their problem

*Everyone logged off the chat.*


	8. Chapter 8

Laurel: Thea, older sisters are better!  
Sara: younger is better

Alex: Older

Felicity: only child

Jesse: we should make a chart of who's older, younger, and only child. BTW, go only child!

Thea: Teams should have a prank war!

Kara: Let's go younger sisters!

Lisa: younger

Ray: younger

Cisco: let's go younger!

Mick: only

Amaya: only child here

Martin: Same

Jax: me2

Oliver: older

Barry: Only child?

Caitlin: only child

Wally: younger

Iris: That makes me older

Harrison Wells: only

Nate: only

Maggie: only

Winn: only

Nyssa: younger-BTW, can we do a fighting one

Iris: no, bc u and sara, resident assassins r on the same team

Sara: scared?

Oliver: no. u should be

Thea: right ollie

Laurel: U r going down

Wally: Don't worry about older, they suck!

Sara: True point wally

Laurel: wait till dad hears about this

Lena: younger?

Sara: lena why'd u do those question marks? Everyone knows younger siiblings are the best

Lena: My older brother was the only person who cared about me. And then he betrayed me

Sara: that's tough lena. For what it's worth, you're not the only one with a backstabbing sib

Laurel: Sara Lance, what did you just say?

Sara: How ur an idiot?

Laurel: ur the idiot

Sara: Dinah Laurel Lance is the largest idiot that has ever touched foot on this universe.

Laurel: Sara- wow

Sara: oh and going to add ava-my gf

Sara: laur, u will like her

*Sara invited Ava to join the group chat. *

Ava: Who's in this?  
Sara: calm down Aves, this is a giant group chat. Laurel is my sister/ the idiot

Laurel: SARA!  
Laurel: Also, nice to meet u

Laurel: But if u hurt Sara u will die

Ava: Sheesh, overprotective

Sara: Aves, calm down. Laurel has been acting like that since I came back from the dead

Kara: u realize the rest of us r here?  
Ava: who r u?

Kara: Kara zor-el/supergirl/kara danvers

Sara: Ava, just to make something clear- everyone here is my friend. Some u might not like, but please be nice

Nyssa: BTW, hurt her and you will die

Ava: How r u related to sara? Sara said she only had 1 sister

Nyssa: Ex girlfriend and fellow assassin

Ava: u have an unusual group of friends sara

Sara: i know

Barry: We're taking a vote here, and trying to debate whether older sibilings are better or younger

Ava: younger

Cisco: Lets go:D

Rene: sorry late but what the heck?  
Mick: this group keeps getting weirder and weirder alright.

Everyone: oh yeah


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity: wfipheuer

Barry: Felicity, ru alright?  
Felicity: erhgiug

Laurel: She's drunk

Thea: She drank a whole bottle of wine…

Sara: oh boy

Oliver: She wouldn't listen!  
Felicity: you could

Felicity: eghru

Iris: does she have a high tolerance for alchohol

Caitlin: Felicity, take a nap

Caitlin: Drink a lot of water

Laurel: Thx cait

Caitlin: I'm a doctor. Thats what i do

Gypsy: But stop

Cisco: Gypsy?

Gypsy: it's easy to hack in here cisco

Cisco: a girl after my own heart :)

Amaya: Omg we need to add z

Ray: good point

*Ray added Zari to the group chat.*

Zari: u realize I've been here this whole time

Felicity: u have? Ur a hacker? I am

Winn: Fellow hacker

Cisco: Ditto

Zari: kwol, Ray u never told me u had friends who are cooler than u

Ray: uh-they aren't kwoller than me

Sara: ray face it. U are the least cool guy on team arrow

Laurel: As much as i hate to agree with sara, she's right

Ray: I feel so appreciated

Ray: I know someone who'll disagree with that

Ray: zari- that was your cue

Zari: oh no i agree with them

Ray: why zari!

Ava: Everyone agrees that ray is sucky- so what

Sara: ava- well can't chastise u...its true

Ray: raise your hand if u think i suck

Everybody: u suck ray get over it

Ray: you got to be kidding me

*Cisco kicked Ray off team tech*

*Cisco added Zari to team tech*

In team tech

Cisco: welcome to team tech

Felicity: diuhg

Winn: she's drunk

Zari: ok- you guys r the nerd hackers

Cisco and Winn: and proud

Zari: ok-this is weird

Zari: just teleport

Cisco: u cant?

Zari: oh yeah- i'm from 2042

Felicity: kwmwfow

Zari: girl, sleep

Cisco: yea-agreed

*Everyone logged off team tech*


	10. Chapter 10

Zari: Just get a phone 23 model!  
Felicity: girl, no such thing

Zari: sorry- didn't want to bring u in this and don't forget. From 2042 here

Cisco: kwol- can i have one?

Amaya: sorry- but can't give out stuff from the future

Cisco: :(

Felicity: :(

Winn: we have model 12

Cisco: We're only up at 10 currently

Iris: can't the tech nerds talk another time?

Mick: hey lisa, want to someday come on the waverider?

Sara: to imitate the bureau, " We're not a bloody travel agency!" ofc little snart- u can come

Laurel: can i come

Sara: ofc sis

Cisco: i have 2 see this

Ava: Captain Lance, The Waverider is not a recreational vessel

Sara: Director Sharpe, calm down

Wally: aren't u dating

Sara: yeah…

Wally: why so formal?

Ava: it's how we talk when we're working- not that sara has an actual job

Sara: I'm a legend!

Ava: and I have a government job, but when it's the both of us…

Jax: Ava, we don't need to here about your sex stories

Sara: Sharpe, we shouldn't…

Ava: oh i am alright

*Ava added Constatine and Gary to the group chat*

Constatine: hello- we meet again

Thea: ur the dude who gave sara her soul right?

Constatine: that's right love

Winn: who the heck is gary

Gary: time bureau agent

Gary: Ava is my boss

Mick: he's the idiot that is scared of everything

Felicity: from phone 23 to insulting...wow

Amaya: that's our life i guess


End file.
